


Office Affairs

by Aviss



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinigami, alcohol and an office party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Affairs

**Office Affairs**

He should have known better.

He honestly should have, but Grell could be very persuasive when he wanted to--and he did very interesting things with that mouth of his, teeth notwithstanding --and well, he had to admit it was quite funny.

Well no, it had been funny two hours ago, when William had started slurring his words and looking unfocused around him, blinking in a futile attempt to clear his head; whatever else the stuff Grell brought from Earth was, it was strong.

It had been funny an hour and a half ago, when Grell began to molest a passed out William, taking funny pictures of his naked butt and other interesting bits.

It had been fucking hilarious an hour ago, when William had groggily opened his eyes, still unfocused and clearly inebriated, and had walked out of the room with nothing on but his glasses and Grell's art.

Half an hour ago the amusement started dimming, when a clearly sober and very much enraged William had come back, his chiding tone cold and promising mountains of pain. Still, seeing Grell cowering in a corner had been at least quite entertaining.

Right now, on his hands and knees with a shaking Grell whimpering in a corner and a coldly efficient William behind him, getting ready to fuck him into next week, it was hard to find the humour in the situation.

"William," he said, conscious that his voice wasn't as steady or as commanding as it should be.

"Yes boss?" William said, short and slightly amused.

"Hurt me and I dock your pay."

...


End file.
